


*You and Me Against Them All*

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Confident, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I love them!, Jokes, One Shot, Post-Magic Reveal, Shopping, Short & Sweet, They are actually perfect, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Young Love, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: This is a short but sweet fluffy tail! (get the pun....I'm gonna stop.)This features some lovely jokes between our favorite pairing.It's short, but give it a shot! (get it, it's a one shot ;) I apologize once more....lol)





	*You and Me Against Them All*

Adrien and Marinette gazed at the shattering glass. Screams were heard, blood was shed. They had lost Alya, Nino, and Chloé in the haze of everything. Chaos was surrounding, and it looked like no one would survive. Not even Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Just like I said in Mayura, let's go back to what's always worked. A duo. You and me against the world, m'lady.” Adrien suggested.

“You know thinking back to it I’m not loving those odds.” Marinette teased.

“It’s only 2 people Vs. 7 billion!” Adrien smirked.

“...” 

“Just think about it; it could be great for global warming. And besides, this is just Paris” Adrien joked.

“Reassuring.” Marinette laughed.

“So m’lady?” Adrien began.

“So, let’s do this.” Marinette cheered grabbing Adrien’s soft hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: =^.^=
> 
> It would forever be them against the world. Whether a superhero, or just Black Friday shopping!


End file.
